A. Field of the Invention
This device relates to ensuring that the water from a fish tank is collected in a central bin to avoid damage to the surface below the fish tank. This device is made in a single piece and will be equipped with a gauge to easily inform the owner of the amount of water that is collected in the collection bin. Storage cabinets in the front of the structure will also be provided. The bin will be hidden from view by the structure of the device.
B. Prior Art
There are many other examples, which exist in the prior art, which address the problem of leakage or condensation from a fish tank. A representative example of one type of device is Spence, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,557. This device is a spill container, which comprises a receptacle for collecting leaking fluid. Another example, in the prior art is D'Andrea, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,223. The D'Andrea device is an aquarium, which allows the drainage of sediment and/or water from the aquarium into a central station or collection point. Another example is Ritzow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,772.
Although the prior art references address the concerns of collecting condensation or leaking water from an aquarium, the current application achieves the desired result in a unique manner. Additionally, none of these devices achieve the stated goal of allowing an individual owner to quickly determine if the fish tank is producing excessive leakage and needs to be better maintained or monitored.